Switching inductive loads using a switching transistor operated in a high-side circuit is known. Upon turning off, the current flowing through the inductive load must be provided with a free-running path. For this purpose, for example, the switching transistor is connected in a half-bridge circuit arrangement to a free-running transistor which can be energized alternately with the switching transistor, with the inductive load to be switched positioned in a node between the transistors. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that a cross current can flow across the free-running transistor when switching over to the switching transistor.